Creative Results
by Darkhymns
Summary: Sonic is intensely curious of this door, a door he's not allowed to go in. But that doesn't stop our blue hero as he discovers what his fans have been doing. A story poking the fun out of fancharacters...Oh my [Chapter 3...and it keeps going..]
1. Curiosity Killed The Hedgehog

**I am aware that I have three other full fics to finish up, but I just couldn't resist this little idea. :D And I want to do a comedy for once, so now I shall post it. Yay me! I actually have worked on other comedy fics but this was the only one that made the cut. It's probably not that funny, the humor might even be random stupidity, which is no good. Sort of let myself go when I wrote this...But I shall post it nonetheless, so, uh, read it? An odd idea this is. O.o**

**Flames accepted. In fact, I dare you! You know you want to...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Curiosity Killed the Hedgehog**_

Sonic wanted to open the door.

The hedgehog did not need a reason why he desired so, only because. It was not even a very inspiring door, not frightening, not beautiful. In fact, it was rather non-descript. It's mahogany wood stood before him with its dull shine and its doorknob on the side, gathering dust, never caring whether a hand would lay on its brass surface.

But Sonic wanted to open the door.

His green eyes wandered to the middle of the blocked passage way, his curiosity hitching up a notch. A plain sign was nailed to the wood, a piece of paper marked with black letters in quite messy handwriting, as if the writer had been rushed to put down the simple words.

_Only Fancharacters allowed. No trespassing._

So Sonic wanted to open the door. He reached out one gloved hand to turn the knob.

"Sonic! What are you doing?"

Yelping in surprise, the hedgehog turned roundabout swiftly, not succeeding in getting the guilty look off his face. An echidna, scarlet spines cascading down his back, locked eyes with the blue quilled animal in a parental gaze.

"You were trying to go in there again, weren't you?"

Sonic avoided the conceding violet eyes as he looked back to the boring old door. Then turning forward again, he gave a sheepish grin. "Noooooo…."

Though he realized the actual answer was as bright as day.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes in clear irritation. "Come on, Sonic. I know you're a better a liar than that."

Now it was Sonic's turn to be irritated. "Well you don't have to follow me around wherever I go, _Mom_."

Knuckles grimaced at the emphasized word. "Look, I didn't follow you. I saw your blue idiot self coming over here through the window. Why do you even come here anyway? The door's locked. You can't even break it down."

"Can't a guy be curious?" Sonic defended.

"You mean 'stupid.' No one in their right mind would go where those _Mary-Sues _live. It's pure suicide."

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently as the echidna talked. That Knuckles sure knew how to take the fun out of everything. Really, what was so bad about a door…?

Then suddenly he felt a strong grip on his peach arm. Knuckles had grabbed him and was now pulling him away from the premises, all the while talking on like a strict parent. Sonic tried to pull away, but the echidna happened to be quite a strong animal. Too strong maybe.

"Hey! Come on, leggo!" The hedgehog pleaded, digging his heels in the ground which proved little help. All he wanted was to look behind the dumb door. Is that so much to ask?

Knuckles swiveled his head at his resisting prisoner, though his eyes showed he viewed the hedgehog more like a rebellious child. "I'm just trying to save you from yourself. You'll thank me one day, Mary-Sues are an unpredictable lot. Believe me, I know."

Sonic just gave a fruitless sigh at the situation. But when he turned to take another glance at the door, its brass doorknob seemed to wink at him smugly from the reflecting sunlight.

* * *

"Hey, what happened?" 

"Guess who tried to go through a certain door again?"

"Oh."

Tails rapt his blue eyes onto the accused hedgehog that was lying nonchalantly on the balcony ledge, the night breeze ruffling the ocean of quills.

"He's been going there a lot lately," the fox pointed out.

Knuckles gave a weary sigh, swinging back his dreadlocks from his face with a sharp flick of his head. "I think that he either has a death wish, or is completely brainless."

"But would it really be that bad if he, or any of us went in?" Tails asked quite innocently.

The echidna rounded on him, a look of pure horror written on his face, as if he had heard the most profane of curse words coming from the eight-year old fox. "Tell me you're kidding. You want to hang around with a…with a…_Mary-Sue!"_ He whispered the last word as if it was poison passing his lips.

Tails held up his hands at Knuckles lucid reaction. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. But fan characters are probably not all like…that…"

The scarlet echidna shook his head before the sentence was even finished. "Take it from me, those things are not normal. Not. At. All."

"Um, okay," the young fox boy quickly agreed. He didn't want to make the sturdy echidna wallop him for defiance, after all he had his whole life ahead of him.

Knuckles, satisfied with Tails' answer, walked off to his room, making sure to grab the Kleenex from a nearby table on the way that he used for polishing his beloved Master Emerald.

Now the reader will probably want to know where our favorite characters are at this point since the authoress had conveniently forgot to state the surroundings earlier due to her lazy teenage brain. And now she realizes she is breaking the fourth wall now, and that is a big no-no in writing…well, she thinks.

Let us continue on before she loses it.

Sonic kept looking across the street to the building which sported that mysterious door that must never, ever be opened or lightning strike him dead. He lived in a large apartment with most of his friends in the Sega building, as it was obvious by the corporate logo on the front. Since they were all such huge celebrities (in the gaming world, at least) they lived in the building without a care, esteemed by the business that profited from them and mostly, their popular blue mascot. It wasn't _the_ building where the Sega executives were, just an extension, sort of like a hotel, except you didn't have maids or servants to do stuff for you. But Sonic and friends liked living there, living comfortable lives without the nosiness of strangers.

Sonic liked the high life, but usually spent his days running to who knows where, but always coming back just in time for dinner. Tails lived there for the many gadgets the company provided, helping him with his newfound inventions that he would one day present to the world. Knuckles never really liked it there, preferring the secluded island of the skies. But right now his natural home was having a few difficulties. (The land mass kept wobbling in flight so much that the echidna could barely stand for three seconds). His game employers were now fixing it, offering him their building for lodging. So, reluctantly, he took himself and of course the Master Emerald, usually locking himself up in his room. His ceaseless polishing of the gem, day and night, was becoming an obsession.

Now who could forget our sweet little Amy Rose? As soon as hearing that Sonic moved into the building, she packed her suitcase and moved right in. The company could not refuse her, after all, she was part of the reason why they still had money. Sonic tried to pay her no attention, but she was insistent, sometimes ruining his nap time which can be very rude, especially if you liked naps. One of the reasons Sonic went running most of the day, but it wasn't all bad having the girl there. She made damn good pasta.

Eggman was a solitary man, living in one his many bases somewhere around the world, building plans for world domination that would forever be foiled by a certain meddling blue hedgehog. That was Sega's top profit since the beginning, so they let the doctor do whatever he wished.

Now Shadow, the victim of many fangirl mob fests, lived with the foursome. He wasn't one for company but stayed with them because he got tired of living in the woods, eating bugs by the moonlight. A hedgehog needs some decent food, despite that he doesn't always require it for living, being the Ultimate Life-Form and all. But the black and, oh so handsome, hedgehog was getting a little odd lately. Ever since the announce of an upcoming game where he would star in and carry a weapon, his employers gave the gun to him, wanting him to learn how to use it before they start the project. (The motorcycle would have to wait until next month). But there was a side affect. He grew strangely attached to the gun, sometimes fondling it very lovingly and gazing with paranoid eyes at anyone that got too close. He always claimed that everyone was against him and were going to take his 'precious' (his pet name for the gun) away from him. He was usually crouching in a corner, crimson eyes gleaming in the dark as he muttered quietly.

This only proved to Sonic one thing. Shadow had finally and completely lost it. Oh well, less competition for him.

Now we all know there were other characters; Rouge the Bat, the Chaotix Team, Omega, Metal Sonic (who mysteriously disappeared after the Sonic Heroes fiasco), living in far off distant places. All these people are important in the games, but not in this story. So they will go without a blink from these sentences. But rest assured they are all doing fine. Well, maybe not Metal Sonic, since being quite agonized at not being able to defeat Sonic and was last seen in devout depression and is probably crouching somewhere in the woods making voodoo dolls of Sonic and poking needles at every conceivable place…

…

Moving on.

All these characters just had to star in their games that grew so famous to earn their respect. Everything was in perfect balance, the game designers putting Sonic and his adventures into their products.

Except there was that stupid door.

The group had heard of these fan characters created by fans, used in drawings or stories that their brains cooked up. Knuckles detested them, convinced that the people had betrayed them by making up new people instead of sticking with the canon, or as he once said, true characters. They existed everywhere, having several living dwellings around the globe. Fans would think them up and -poof!- there they were, now in existence. They would change as time passed, which affected their creators. Sometimes they would become more developed, earning their place, and sometimes they would degenerate, lost among the mold. But mostly, they would fade away, back into the memory of their creators who no longer had use for them. Or sometimes they were completely forgotten, very sad.

And one of them was just across the Sega building.

Sonic was keenly interested.

Several times he tried to go in, but despite its looks, the barrier was surprisingly strong. He once for experimentation made a roundhouse punch that would knock any door from its hinges. But this one, there wasn't even a dent.

Which only made the hedgehog more determined to go in.

Knuckles had caught him on several occasions and each time he preached on how dangerous going in there was. It was like the Guardian had some inane fear of these people. Maybe he didn't have such a pleasant experience with one of them that created his current beliefs.

But that didn't matter. Sonic just wanted to get in that door. He thought of going in the windows, but each one was locked tight and the glass was as solid as steel. He guessed that no one wanted him in. And that was just not fair.

Before Sonic could dwell on the matter further, his eyelids drooped, signaling the time for his nap. He fell asleep, remembering hearing the sounds of Tails and Amy arguing on who would be the one to get Shadow for dinner.

"Fine! How about we do rock, paper, scissors on it?"

"You're on, Amy!"

* * *

"Man, I'm starved," Sonic announced as he sat at the dinner table, gazing lovingly at the plump slice of ham on his plate, smothered in light brown gravy sauce. Yep, Amy sure knew how to cook. Already he, Knuckles, and Amy were sitting in their seats, chowing down on their delicious food. 

Poor Tails though was not so lucky. Losing the rock, paper, scissors challenge with Amy, the young boy was forced to venture into the black hedgehog's room to bring him for supper. One always had to go inside to get him out, calling never seemed to work.

The fox gingerly opened the door, peering into the darkness. Shadow was spotted instantly, kneeling in a corner, still holding his gun close. His eyes glowed with a hellish light as Tails entered meekly. "What do you want?" he demanded, voice with a dark and ominous tone.

In other words, the whole scene was pretty freaky.

"D-dinner i-is read..d…dy," Tails stumbled. Poor boy was frightened to death. Now Shadow's gun didn't exactly have any bullets today, having used them all during shooting practice earlier, which meant he shot down any bird he saw in the sky. But Tails knew that he didn't want to tick off a seemingly deranged hedgehog who once tried to destroy the world. It was just common sense.

Shadow didn't respond at first which made the fox boy even more paranoid. Why was he in here anyway? He was too young for this. For God's sakes, he was the world's future! And now that would all be dashed just because a psychotic hedgie had a mental problem.

After an eternity in the freaky room, Shadow got up and walked toward the door, gun still in hand. Tails dared not move until the black hedgehog passed by him to the dining room. He visibly gave a sigh of relief. At least the thought of Amy having to go there next time calmed his tiny beating heart.

Sonic, too absorbed in the scrumptious food, did not notice Shadow come until he plopped down on the seat next to him and began taking small bites of the yummy sustenance. Unconsciously, Sonic shifted his chair away a few feet. He spotted the gun in Shadow's left hand, using his right to pluck at the food with the silverware.

"Geez, you're gonna carry that thing everywhere now? Like some kind of security blanket?"

Knuckles nearly choked on the meat, Amy gasped, and Tails dropped his fork. Why did Sonic had to say something? Really, was there a point?

Of course, it was the hedgehog's nature to tease Shadow, even if that Shadow was carrying a weapon and had lost sense of reality. But it was fun nonetheless. Besides, Sonic knew he could beat the faker with one hand tied behind his back, and the gun just spiced things up.

But today luckily, Shadow just continued eating his food, seeming to not have heard the hedgehog's remark. Everyone watched warily, including Sonic who seemed kind of ticked off that his ebony copy was ignoring him. Now where was the fun in that?

But Shadow showed he did hear him by promptly saying, "Shut it," very softly.

Amy, Knuckles, and Tails sighed, afraid that another fight was about to break out like last night which resulted in a shattered table and some broken crockery. But everything was fine now and-

Oh no. Each looked to the blue hero in horror. He was going to start again. Why! Can't he just leave things the way they were?

But no, that wasn't him. Making fun of Shadow was one of his favorite pastimes, and he wasn't about to let the guy get away with a measly two words.

"Can't come back with anything, huh? Man, you really have lost it this time. Holed up in your room, holding your gun like a teddy bear. Guess all those fangirls finally got to you. You see, you don't have the experience that I have, so it was only a matter of time before you went insa-"

He never got to finish his taunt since it proved difficult when your face was suddenly pummeled by a strong fist. All it took was one swift punch, and Sonic was sent backward. Shadow never showed any warning signs, he just reacted, hitting the blabbing hedgehog with one blow and then went back to eating as if nothing strange happened.

A full five minutes went by before Tails took up his courage to break the awkward silence. "Is he…uh…?"

"Yeah, he's still alive," Knuckles said monotonously as he looked over to the blue hedgehog sprawled on the floor, unconscious. "Must've been quite a wallop."

"I'll go help him!" Amy said enthusiastically, going over to Sonic and pulling him to a nearby couch, a cheerful grin on her pink face.

"Guess that means I have to do the dishes," Tails grumbled. Somehow, he felt that Amy didn't just suddenly leave only for Sonic. "Hey, Knux, could you help me wi-?"

He never got to ask, seeing only an empty chair where the scarlet echidna had once occupied. Tails would have muttered curses under his breath if he had known any real good cusses. Getting up, he saw Shadow's vacant expression, polishing his gun with a clean napkin.

"Uh, you okay?" he asked.

"I am the angel of death. The time of judgement is at hand," Shadow replied smoothly, eyes becoming hazy.

"What'd you say?" asked Tails fearfully.

"Nothing!" Shadow quickly amended, his eyes shifting left and right. "I…gotta go." He bounded off the chair and rushed to his room. Tails could hear him whisper fervently. "Must let no one know of my mission. Cleanse the world of all sinners and only the pure shall live…forever and ever…hehehe." Then he closed his door, his voice cut off.

Tails merely shrugged it off. Shadow's random mutterings were routine nowadays. The fox looked to the couch, seeing Sonic's head laying on Amy's lap as she played with the quills on his head, talking away as if she had an audience. Tails grinned, wondering how Sonic would react to this. He hefted up the large plates and just as he was about to put them carefully in the sink, a sharp and deafening sound made him jump, thus letting the plates drop to the floor with a grating crash.

"_GAHHHH!"_

"Sonic! You're awake! How's my future husband feeling?"

* * *

It was now midnight, everybody sound asleep in their cozy beds. Tails was wrapped in bed sheets that sported the Tornado 2 pictures, Amy covered in cherry blankets as she held her Sonic plushie tight, Knuckles snoring with his mouth agape, one hand resting on the faceted surface of his guarded treasure, and Shadow sleeping blissfully, his face cleared of any malice or derision in rest that he looked rather cute. If it wasn't for the gun held close to his chest, the scene would have been just picture perfect. 

But Sonic was wide awake.

The hedgehog was laying on the balcony ledge, perfectly balanced on its thin surface. His face was toward the large moon. Well, half of it really ever since that eclipse cannon took a huge chunk out of it. But it still looked rather pretty despite that.

Now why could our beloved supersonic hero not get sleep to bless him tonight? Why, it's very simple of course. It was curiosity, that nagging, annoying, pestering little feeling that continually poked him throughout the hours.

He still wanted to go through that door.

Either that or the sight of Amy's face just two inches away from his own when he woke up earlier set him paranoid. He was _not _ready for that kind of thing. The young girl needed to learn the value of personal space.

So the blue animal laid down on the ledge, green eyes rapt on the sky. Just when he thought he would finally be able to sleep he heard an odd noise coming from below. He quirked up one cobalt ear and looked to the left.

Someone was rushing down the street, which had only a few cars out, very quickly. The figure's head looked from left to right in nervousness and arrived at the mysterious but plain door. It was too dark to determine the characteristics of the figure due to the dumb lampposts that had not been fixed in over a year. Sonic watched curiously, giving him more reason to not sleep.

The figure pulled out a key and started fiddling with the lock of the door. Just as he was about to open the barrier, he suddenly jumped five feet in the air in surprise, complete with a panicked high-pitched yelp. The door was now wide open, someone standing in the middle of the passage.

"Oh, hi! It's about time you came back!" the person said.

Sonic squinted his green eyes to see the spoken person, but it was still so dark he could barely decipher anything. All he could get was that the person was a bright flame red and had a happy smile on his/her face. Though judging by the voice, it must have been a male.

The panicked other got to his feet, flushing furiously at the person in the doorway. "You just scared the heck out of me! Don't ever do that again!"

The flame red one barely flinched from the shouting voice. "Sorry about that. I was just about to go looking for ya."

"Well, I don't need anyone looking for me! I am perfectly fine! But don't _ever_ do that again! You hear me, you-!"

Due to the rating of this story, the remaining dialogue has been removed due to the purposes that it was just way too high cussing or we would have to change this to R. Even Sonic was put out by the profanity as his face turned a deep shade of red from embarrassment of having to hear such foulness.

Yet the red one in the doorway hardly blinked, hearing everything with profound silence. Finally, when the other stopped his tirade, though in actuality catching his breath so that he could continue, the red one then reacted.

Smack!

"Oww!" The cusser clamped a hand to his cheek, tears coming to his eyes as he glared at his hitter. "Why'd you do that for?"

"I told you what would happen if you cursed," said the one who blocked the door, a calm look on his face.

"Well you didn't have to hit me!" Rubbing his cheek, then quickly gasped when he saw the other's hand raise up again, though it was really to get rid of a pestering itch on the red one's head. "Alright! Alright, I'm sorry!"

"There, that's better! Now was that so hard?"

"No…I guess."

The red one then glanced inside where voices could be heard, his eyes growing bright. "Hey, some guys are handing out midnight snacks! Come on, hurry!"

"No, I just want to sle- hey!"

The other was then pulled in quickly and the door shut closed, cutting off any noise from inside.

Sonic remained staring at the spot in growing interest. Now he really wanted to see what was going on inside. His eyes then caught a quick flash from the street below. He looked down, seeing what it was.

A key. It was probably the same one that the other must have dropped when he was caught off guard. He never got to pick it up.

Sonic continued staring at it, an idea forming in his mind.

He grinned deviously.

Time to put his wondering mind to rest.

* * *

Not long after our adored hero was standing in front of the fabled fancharacter door. He clutched the key in his hand, barely able to contain his excitement. This was it. He would finally be able to go inside. 

"Now let's see if it's as horrible as Knucklehead thinks," Sonic said aloud, obviously not believing his echidna friend's statement.

Almost with an apathetic air as if he came to this place every day, Sonic inserted the key into the lock, turning it until he could hear the click that announced his success. Slowly, he pushed in the door, ready to take in any wonders he might see.

At first, he saw nothing. The lights were all off, leaving only an impenetrable blackness in the area. Sonic walked inside, his red and white sneakers making hollow sounds in the silence. Glancing from left to right, he found nothing except more and more darkness. The hedgehog frowned, beginning to think that this whole ordeal had been a waste of time.

"Man, this is boring. What kind of fancharacters would live here?"

As he openly complained he was not able to see the shape crawling upside down on the ceiling.

"I know it's late but _someone_ has to be up. Are there even any windows here?"

The shape crawled with quiet ease, eyes glittering in amusement.

"And what really ticks me off, where are the midnight snacks?"

Now the shape was hanging from the ceiling by it's feet, the head only a few inches behind Sonic's own.

"Maybe I should've knocked first…"

_Tap tap_ went the feeling on his right shoulder. Instinctively, he turned around and came face to face with something so horrific, he paled.

"_Hello there…"_ it spoke.

"Ahhhh!" Sonic screamed and ran off. Unfortunately, he ran straight into a wall, collided it with his face and collapsed to the floor, unconscious for the second time that day. Or perhaps not _that _day, since it was past midnight and technically it was the next day.

The other still hanging by the ceiling looked on to the comatose hedgie with a puzzled expression on its face.

"…I'm not _that_ bad-looking, am I?" it spoke forlornly.

* * *

**Reviews keep me alive...**


	2. A Fan’s Mind Is A Strange Thing Indeed

**Oo; I continue! See? And yes, Sky, you did rock:D Yay for the new laptop! Hopefully this one won't break. :P And thanks for the two reviews on the other stories!**

**To Pink Emerald816, I'm just making fun of the fan characters in good-hearted teasing. I'm not saying fan characters are bad, just making fun of what I see, like Mary-Sues. Just too easy. You see I also have my own characters, yes I do. And thus I will tease them. But it will be exaggerated, very much so. But thank you for your opinion.**

**Okay then, this continues!Now, I originally wrote this for me, so excuse for any inside jokes that may only make sense to me. People who read my other stories may recognize some characters, because I wanted to make fun of them. Hmm, I think I'm OOCing my own characters, oh well.**

**Now witness the weirdness and bland humor, this 'creative result' of my brain. OO Like the story title! Get it…it's the same cause…never mind…read…**

* * *

_**Chapter 2- A Fan's Mind Is A Strange Thing Indeed**_

Sonic clutched his head from the pounding headache he suddenly had. And it hurt.

Really, really bad. Not fun.

He could dimly remember something hard hitting him in the face. The hedgehog came up with the conclusion that he had been assaulted! Shadow must have sneaked up on him again with a sucker punch. The nerve of that faker. Oh, he'll teach that little coward a lesson or two once his vision cleared again. He sat up, groaning at the pain.

Damn, it really, really hurt!

"Ugh…okay, I think I need some Advil."

"You sure? Personally, I've always thought Tylenol was better."

Eyes widening, the hedgehog glanced behind him, and lo and behold, it was the same face (which he now recalled, yay for that) that had drove him to shock and fear from before.

And today's results did not stray too far from the previous.

"Ahhhh!" Quickly, Sonic got up to run for his precious life again.

"Wait! Why does everyone keep running away from me?"

Hearing the note of sadness in the voice, Sonic stood still, face to face with the speaker.

He was staring at a male white chameleon, incredibly pale as that of a corpse, body so cadaverous he looked to be anorexic. His eyes, pure violet, had a peculiar gleam to them, that it was hard to gaze straight at them for a long period of time. His face was as white as his body, no tint of any color at all on his cheeks.

No wonder Sonic had run. Seeing such a face in the dark suddenly was enough to make anybody scream in pure terror. The guy looked severely maltreated.

"Stop staring at me!" the odd-looking one shouted.

"Oops, uh, sorry," Sonic apologized, trying to avert his gaze but not succeeding.

The other sighed, also staring with curiosity at the blue hedgehog. "Just…never mind. Anyway…are you supposed to be new here?"

"Uhh, yeah," Sonic confirmed glibly. "I guess you could say that."

The chameleon stared at him oddly, making Sonic starting to feel a bit uncomfortable under those strange eyes, as if he was a bug under a magnifying glass. Suddenly, recognition spread across the white face. "Wait, you're Sonic the Hedgehog! That's why you looked so familiar! You're famous around here."

"Well, I do happen to be pretty popular," the hedgehog grinned unashamed, loving the celebrity fame. He hasn't gotten tired of it yet.

"I didn't think I'd meet you this soon. By the way, I'm Sen." The chameleon held out his hand for the proper greeting.

Sonic held out his own. "Nice to meet ya, Sen- Holy heck! What is that!"

"What?" asked Sen, still holding out his hand.

"That!" Sonic frantically pointed, moving further and further away.

"Oh! You mean this." The chameleon held up his hand, which was really some kind of metal club, topped off with three sharp claws at the end. It was rather strange-looking, the claws resembled skeletal fingers, almost gruesome when shown in a different light. "That's just my hand."

"Your hand! How'd you get that kind of thing?" Sonic asked, still looking at the object with half amazement, half fear.

"Uh, I'd rather not talk about it." Sen replied in a tone of voice that meant that the subject was to be dropped.

"Alright, fine." Sonic shrugged then looked around, finding himself in a small room with bare furniture, one bed next to him where he had been laying down a moment before. No windows were present, a small lamp providing the only source of light. "Where am I?"

"You're in my room. Since you knocked your head, I brought you here because I didn't want any people to start blaming me for scaring people… _again_. You've been out for a long time, about six hours give or take."

"I spent six hours here!" Sonic yelled in surprise.

"Well, yeah…"

"Oh, dang. I gotta get home." Just as the hedgehog was about to leave, a light bulb went off in his head. (Not literally, of course).

Wait a sec, he was inside the place now. He could go looking around now. His friends would just think he was out jogging again like he always did and that he went out a little early. In fact, he had all day! This was perfect!

After all, he had some exploring to do.

"Are you leaving or what?" asked a peculiar Sen, seeing Sonic had not moved or speak for the past ten minutes.

The hedgehog looked around, sporting his trademark grin. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

The chameleon was a little surprised by the question that he didn't answer right away. "Oh, well, we-"

"I'll go check." Sonic left the stuttering lizard and was just about to leave the room.

"Wait a minute!" Sen rushed up to him. "I just remembered. You know Amy Rose, right?"

"Yeah, she lives with me," said Sonic, curious by this new question.

The chameleon had this pure ecstatic expression on his wan face, grinning quite happily. "Awesome! Think you could get me her autograph and- no! Better yet, can you get me to meet her? Please?"

"Um, maybe later. Right now I wanna go look-"

"Not later! You got to introduce her to me now! Please, I'll do anything!"

The hedgehog stepped back a little, seeing a strange light in the eyes. The chameleon gave a disturbing smile, his face eager for any info. If he looked frightening before, he just looked plain right out scary now.

"I'm not sure…" Sonic started, not liking this one bit.

"No! You've got to let me meet her! I have been waiting my whole life for this!" Now there was a lucidity in the face. He brought up his metal hands whose claws curled rather grossly.

"Um, sorry!" Totally freaked, Sonic ran out of the room away from the disturbed chameleon.

"Don't run away from me!" he could hear Sen shout at the top of his lungs, but was already long gone from the area.

Sure that he was in a safe distance, Sonic slowed to a stop, looking back fearfully if the weird chameleon had decided to pursue. Luckily, there was nothing behind him.

"Phew. That thing looked almost as crazy as Shadow when he drinks high caffeine for lunch."

"Gangway, people!"

"What the- oof!"

Sonic was rudely shoved to the ground by another hedgehog who rushed past him in quick stride. It then disappeared to another room, going though a door that sported the letters _Past History. _Sonic got up, brushing the dust from his quills he acquired from the floor.

"Now what was that all-"

"Excuse me, please!"

"Oof!"

Another push delivered by a rabbit looking creature, also in a rush. "I told ya to move!" it shouted before it went through a door, this one saying _Powers and Abilities._

Sonic got up again, fuming at such hostility. "Okay, what the heck is-!"

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

"Not agai- oof!"

Same process; pushed by fan character (a mongoose, if you're interested), slipping through a door, this one marked _Personlaities_.

Before Sonic could be forcefully pushed down any more, he moved away, sidling to a wall, and saw the commotion from a safe distance.

Right now, he was in a long hall, its walls showing large doors in intervals, each one having a different sign attached to it, saying what the room was. Lining the walls were small coffee tables completed with two sets of chairs and a shaded lamp, designed to accommodate people when they felt like sitting down. The floor was covered with a fluffy but dirty carpet, looking as if it hadn't been cleaned in months. Bodies of every creature ran down the long area, pushing anybody in their way and then leaving through the doors. They were all in a somewhat frenzied rush. Apparently by the sounds of oaths and slurs, everyone had overslept.

"Gah! I can't believe I'm late again!"

"Come on, everybody! Move! I command you all!"

"Ouch! Hey, you're stepping on my foot!"

"Oh man, what room am I suppose to be in? Where's my (bleeping) schedule?"

Rising above the vicious yells, one calm and understanding voice tried to bring order to the frantic mass.

"All right, people! Everyone move quietly and calmly and you can all get inside. Wait, I said calmly! Stop pushing! No, hold on a minute! Ahh, my eye!"

Of course, this didn't work too well.

All of this went on for three minutes, pushing and shoving and cursing dominant. Then when the last person stumbled through the doors, the hallway was left in peaceful serenity as if there hadn't been a massive stampede just seconds ago. It was one of those scenes where you could imagine a tumbleweed rolling by.

In fact, let's say it did. A tiny, scraggly tumbleweed rolled down the hall, just past a bewildered Sonic who watched it…well, tumble.

"O…kay…That was random," said Sonic, who has just insulted the authoress with that remark! What a mean, dumb little-

Ahem…sorry for the lapse. Back to the story.

The blue hedgehog, ready to leave the place to explore somewhere else, was stopped with a sudden sound.

"Oww…my back…"

Looking back, Sonic could see someone laying on the hallway floor, messy footprints clearly showing all over the body in big, dirty marks. Poor guy had nearly been trampled to death.

The readers are supposed to feel sorry for this new character. What? You don't? You people certainly are not that caring, are you?

Sonic walked over to him, since _he _at least was concerned for the person's well being. Upon closer inspection, he saw the characteristics; bright red quills as that of a hedgehog, with two sheaths for some kind of weapon strapped onto his back. He looked familiar somehow…

"Here, let me help you up," Sonic aided, lending out his hand.

"Thanks," said the other gratefully, accepting the offered hand. When reached to his feet, the red hedgehog rubbed his face. "Gah, I just know someone stepped into my eyes with one of those high-heel shoes! And that really hurts."

After a second, Sonic immediately recognized the one before him. It was the same person he saw the night before, standing in the doorway. That bright red color just stood out in a crowd.

"Hey, are you new here? Haven't seen you before." The crimson hedgehog was now staring at Sonic in curiosity.

"Oh, my name's Sonic. I was just…visiting here."

"Sonic! I never thought I'd see you here! Awesome!" cried the red one excitedly. "But then again, you're not a fan character, so yeah…Oh, and I'm Sky."

"Hi, Sky," Sonic greeted politely. He smirked at the announced name. "Hm, you know, that name sort of sounds like something for a-"

"Don't say it!" Sky suddenly yelled. "I've heard it a million times before! 'Sky's a girl's name' and 'you're such a girl, Sky,' and 'did your parents think you were a girl to give you such a name?' I know all that! But my name is cool! In fact, it is ultra cool! It is _not _a girl's name! Even if there are three other girl's with the same name!"

Sonic raised one eye ridge with a mixed feeling of puzzlement and amusement at Sky's rant. "Whoa, okay. No need to overreact…drama queen," he muttered, though he said the last two words quietly so that the red hedgehog didn't hear.

"Sorry about that. This was all started by that Golbez," Sky grumbled, showing an expression of annoyance.

"Golbez?" Sonic questioned.

"Oh, just some guy who used to live here. I don't know where he went though. He's probably dead by now- Oh no!" Sky looked frantically behind him, then to the right, the left, and every which way as if he was searching for a specific item.

This only made Sonic more confused. "What's wrong?"

"My swords!" The red hedgie began turning over tables placed throughout the sides of the hallway, even deigning to look under the plush carpet. "I just had them a second ago. I must've lost them when I was being pushed around. Gah, it sucks being hall monitor!"

Sky was like a crimson streak in the hall, darting every possible direction as he hunted for the lost weapons. There was this worried and frightened expression on his face, as if he had lost both his arms. Sonic just watched on in clueless manner.

So far he had met a deranged chameleon, been nearly run down by a thousand people, and is now watching a hyper little red hedgehog jumping around the hall. This place was just weird.

Interesting, but weird.

"Found one!" Sky's shout of triumph echoed in the hallway as he held up a shining broadsword in his left hand that he pulled from behind a chair, its blade gleaming brightly from the lamps glow. He struck a heroic pose, like that of a strong and brave warrior, looking pretty awesome. In fact, if you checked the definition for the word awesome in the dictionary, you would see his picture right there!

Then a ceiling tile fell from above, hitting Sky squarely on the head.

_CLUNK!_

And Sonic laughed. Loudly.

"Hey! That hurt, you know!" Sky complained, rubbing his sore cranium. A large bump formed under the flame red quills. "Aw, man…"

Sonic kept on laughing. "Dude, I wish I brought a camera or something."

Sky glared at the laughing Sonic who was clutching at his sides from his amusement. "Laughing at my pain like everyone else." Trying to ignore him, the red one kept looking around for his other sword. Now where could it be? That weapon wasn't exactly cheap, draining half of his well-earned allowance.

And Sonic was still laughing, like some kind of two year old. Really, Sky getting hit on the head was not that funny! Well, maybe a little bit-

Anyway, Sky was still looking for his sword when the sound of running footsteps reverberated through the empty hall. Sonic glanced backwards and saw what seemed to be a cat-like creature jogging swiftly, panting from the exertion.

"Why didn't I come back here earlier last night? I am in such deep trouble now."

Muttering these sayings, he ran past Sonic quickly and was about to open one of the many doors, one marked _Interactions with Canon Characters._

"Whoo! I got it!" Sky yelled in another ring of success, prying his second sword that was lodged into the wall high above, blade first. Good thing no one was in the way when that sword flew in the air, might lose an eye, or an arm. Either way, it would have left a bloody mess. And Sky didn't want to clean that up.

The cat stopped suddenly and, trembling, looked toward the red hedgehog who now held both his weapons with an ecstatic grin on his innocent face.

"Oh my God, it's you!" shouted the cat, backing away slowly.

"Heya, Earl! What are you doing here? Late again?" Sky sheathed his twin swords swiftly, walking toward the cat named Earl who kept backing away.

"W-why aren't you in Development today?" Earl asked fearfully.

Sonic recognized the cat's voice now, the same person from last night who had dropped the key he had acquired and had been chastised by Sky for cursing.

"It was my turn to be hall monitor today. But what about you?" the red hedgehog asked with an harmless look in his eyes.

"Ahh! I forgot to set my alarm, that's why I'm late. Please don't hit me! I promise I won't do it again!"

"Um, I wasn't going to-"

"Fine! If that's your way, here!" The cat then shoved what appeared to be a wallet into Sky's hand. "Just take it, and don't hit me again! That really hurt last time!" And with that, Earl disappeared through the door, leaving Sonic and Sky alone once more.

"Wow, cool! There's like two-hundred bucks in here! Thanks a lot for the gift, Earl!" Sky was grinning from ear to ear. That was so nice of Earl, he usually never did things like that. He must really like Sky for a friend.

A bell rang suddenly, blaring in both the hedgehog's ears. Sonic glanced around quickly in surprise, then back to Sky "Hey, what's going on?"

"That's the signal for switching Development classes. Looks like I better get ready." Moving quickly, Sky then donned on a football helmet which he grabbed from a nearby table, probably placing it there himself just for an occasion. "It's going to be murder in these halls so stand back!" he warned Sonic, getting into a fighter stance.

"Wait, what the heck do you mean by Develo-"

But too late, the hallway was packed with moving, furry bodies again. With total disregard for others and only wanting to get to their classes as fast as possible so that their cold-hearted teachers won't flog them to death, the fan characters stampeded their way onward, their screams creating a loud cacophony in the area. Sky yelled for organization and calm, but no one paid any heed to his orders and just knocked him down like a rag and insignificant doll.

"Oww! Hey, gimme back my helmet! That is not a toy!"

Sonic was not having much luck on his end. Unable to escape the wave of people, he was pushed along the throng against his will. His own yells made no difference.

"Hey, let go of me! Stop, I ain't going this way! Yipe! Don't touch me there!"

Just when he thought he was going to drown in the mass of unrelenting and cold-hearted fan characters, he hit solid ground and, surprisingly, didn't feel the hard impacts of shoes nor heard blaring screams.

Opening one eyelid, he found himself in another room, long tables spread out in neat rows. A couple of people were seated on the benches at the tables, munching on food and snacks contently, some conversing with each other. Though all this stopped when they witnessed a blue hedgehog come flying in there through double doors, now with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Trying to maintain some of his dignity, Sonic got back up on his feet, ignoring some of the stares he was getting.

"What is it with everybody here? All the pushing and shoving, you'd think that this was school or-"

He looked straight ahead, green eyes widening.

"Whoa," was all he could say.

Why did the hedgie seemed so shocked all of a sudden? To answer that, was because he saw himself standing right before him.

Well, sort of.

No, he was not looking at a mirror.

He was staring at a statue, carved to look exactly like him, so realistic down to the fine strands of the azure quills on his head. It was over twenty feet tall with brightly painted colors, erected on to a large pedestal in one of his trademark poses.

Not a bad-looking hedgehog, if I do say so myself.

Dang, fourth wall. Sorry.

But that wasn't the only statue there. Trying to avert his eyes from his clone self which was difficult since he thought it was rather handsome, too, he discovered other marble statues around the room. There was one of Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rouge, and Shadow, (which many girls seemed to sitting around the base of his particular pedestal) as well as other statues of the Sega characters. Then looking upwards, he found murals too, all paintings of him and other, portraits, sculptures, even little plushies sitting around. It was very beautiful and awe-inspiring.

But for Sonic, it was just plain creepy.

_It's a freaking shrine! Am I in a cult or something? I hope they're not of the satanic kind-_

"Oh! It's Sonic!"

"Huh?"

He looked around at the sound of the excited voice. A bunch of females gathered around him, eyes sparkling, mouths grinning. Like a pack of rabid wolves (which some of them were actually) they closed in on him, reaching out their hands to Sonic in reverent worship.

"Gah! Wait! No touching!" he shouted desperately. He made a sign of the cross to repel these unholy creatures of death!

The shoving and pushing earlier kind of messed with his thinking.

"Sonic! It's you! I have been wanting to meet you ever since I was created!" A girl hedgehog, a powder blue color with bright clothing, latched onto his arm in eagerness. "I am the princess of an ancient civilization and have been guarding the ancient treasure of Azka. You must come with me and help destroy an all powerful evil that wants to use me for its powers since I am the key. Then we can finally settle down and get married, raising our beloved children. My author has set it all out for us!"

Sonic skillfully slid out of her grasp, not liking the idea of this girl that had planned out the remainder of his years. Amy did that enough. "Um, no thanks…I have a life." He tried to run but was caught in another girl's arms, this one some kind of squirrel/chipmunk thing, though it really just looked like a recolor of Sally Acorn.

"Please Sonic! You have to come with me! In my story you leave Amy and fall for me once you realized how much better I am than her! You can't fight fate, Sonikku!"

Fate! Sonic, deftly moving out of another girl's grasp, was running for the double doors to freedom. But an echidna girl was standing in front of him, blocking the way. No matter that the echidna race were mostly gone in the Sega part of the Sonic universe, a reason why Knuckles was called the _last_ guardian.

"OMG! Soinic! I luv u!"

That made Sonic stop in his fleeing, mouth agape. "Wha?"

"Soinic! Plz! Let es b 2gether 4eva! LOL! ROFL!"

"What kind of freaking language are you speaking, woman!" Sonic cried, clutching his ears from the mutilation of the English language, the Netspeech that was only meant for use in Instant Messaging, _not_ fictions.

But that didn't make the girl stop, or the others for that matter as they once again reached for their idol. He swatted away their wandering hands and then not able to take it anymore, ran out like a blue streak of lightning out of the room, creating a sonic boom with his fast speed. The girls blinked confusingly, and some even started to cry that their hero had left.

Sonic ran for who knows how long (not even the authoress, sadly), finally slowing down once he reached an empty lounge room, catching his breath. That experience had even been more frightening than Amy Rose on sugar-high. He could still hear the horrific grammar and spelling from the echidna girl with the cursed Netspeech resounding in his brain. He sat on one of the armchairs spread around the premises unconcsiously, a bookcase right behind him, set for those intellectual types.

"Man, I'll never forget that."

"No one ever does."

The hedgehog glanced downwards, finding a black dog curled up on the floor, supposedly sleeping except his bright red eyes were open, staring at Sonic in an interested manner. His clothes were baggy, ears sharply pointed with a little short tail, wagging lazily.

But the good thing about this, the dog looked a bit more sane than the others. Just a bit though.

"Yeah, I did," Sonic answered. "But what's their problem?"

The canine shrugged carelessly. "Fan characters, but not of the good kind. Mostly known as Mary-Sues. They can be exceedingly annoying since they seem to infest all over the place. Couple of Gary-Stus around here also, I'm sure."

"Oh," Sonic could only say. "So are you a fan character also?"

"I prefer the term OC, thank you very much," the dog corrected, ears laid back in relaxation.

"OC? You mean that show The O.C on channel 5?"

"No…it's a term, an abbreviation. You know, original character, OC- oh, never mind." The black creature gave up, too lazy right now to say anything else.

Sonic looked the guy over. He didn't seem to be the talkative type. "Does that make you a Gary-Stu?"

"No!" The canine stood up, fur bristled from such an insult. His crimson eyes were flaring, giving off a hellish glare. "I am not! Don't ever compare me with those failures! Ever!" He shook a fist in the air for emphasis.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Why is everyone here so sensitive?" Sonic raised up placating hands in apology, putting on the patient, parental face he had learned from Knuckles. "What's your name?" he asked, trying to amend the situation.

The dog looked uncomfortable with the question. "Um, it's…Cuervo…" He shuffled his feet.

The situation got worse.

Sonic burst out laughing. For the second time that day.

"Hahahaha! Cuervo! That's so-!" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Shut up!" the ebony colored dog shouted in indignation. "It's Spanish, and it's suppose to have a meaning!"

"But man, that is such a weird name! And I thought Sky was funny!" Tears of joy rolled down Sonic's cheeks who continually guffawed from the canine's discomfiture.

"Don't blame me! My stupid authoress gave me this name! Lousy teen…nothing better to do…" his voice drifted off to a low grumble.

Sonic's laugh faded to a gentle snicker, mouth still stretched into a smile. "I'm sorry, dude. I just never heard that kind of name before."

"Nah, never mind," Cuervo said, his face going back to his apathetic composure. "But still, I never expected you to be here."

"Well, I just wanted to go explore around here. And so far it's been…strange."

"Yeah, that's what everyone's said on their first impression. But it gets better once you're used to the stampedes and the girls' god awful conversations." Cuervo began to sit back down, laying his back onto a wall, preparing for his daily afternoon nap.

"Hey, before you snooze, could you tell me something?" Sonic quickly asked, seeing the canine's eyes close. "What is this place exactly?"

Cuervo opened one scarlet eye at the hedgehog. "Guess I should. This is the Fancharacter Development center."

"Oh, well I've never heard of that," Sonic grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not surprised. Everyone thinks these places are only just for fan characters to live in. But actually, this is where we come to grow into fully rounded characters. Though for some, like the Mary-Sues, it's a hopeless cause." Cuervo gave a look of disgust with the last sentence.

"So this place is like a school?" Sonic eyes were rapt with interest.

"I guess you could put it that way. You've seen those doors with those signs on them? Each one of those places works out that specific part for the character. But it really depends on the author's intent." Cuervo yawned, bored with the history. "Ugh…and I'm still here…because my authoress sucks…"

"I'm guessing you don't like your creator that much."

"No, no I don't. You have no idea what she has done to me." The dog growled, remembering a not-so-pleasant memory. He then looked at Sonic in irritation. "Really, I have _you_ to thank for such a life I have."

"Me?" Sonic pointed to himself innocently, and not a fake innocence this time. "You're blaming me?"

"Of course I am," Cuervo stated with impatience. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had to put up with this pointless existence that's supposed to be my life."

"What do you mean? It was your author that created you!"

"Yes, but it was because of you! Don't you get it? You're the reason why we're all here." The canine spread his arms out in a gesture, a bunch of people now coming into the room for some rest and had spotted the two talking. "Since all you're fans _love _you so much for some reason, they suddenly wanted to create characters for you and your friends. Most of us were thought up and modeled after you. You're the reason for our existence. If there was no you, there would be no us either. Simple as that."

Done with his speech, the dog laid back and closed his eyes, tired of their conversation. "So really, thank you so much," he muttered in sarcastic tones.

Sonic heard this all with wonderment and interest. _Created all because of me?_

"Hey look! Sonic the Hedgehog is here!"

The mentioned animal turned around to meet the eyes of a multitude of people. Many gazed at him with admiration. One person was pushing forward among the mass, a familiar red hedgie we all should know by now. If the you don't, then you have worse memory than me.

"Hey Sonic! I've been looking all over for ya!" Sky yelled happily, football helmet tilted to one side, his scarlet quills disheveled from his grueling hall monitor work. "They're giving out chilidogs in the food court today, a whole bunch."

The mention of the food perked Sonic's ears straight up. "Chilidogs? Is it free?"

"Yep! They usually don't give it out this early but since they heard you were here they made an exception. I guess it was partly my doing since I started telling everybody about me seeing you." Sky grinned shamelessly, then noticed the dog resting by the wall. "Oh hey, Mister Doggy Man! Are you angsting again?"

Cuervo growled in embarrassment, seeing the others snicker at the nickname. "I truly hate my life."

The whole crowd surrounded him but in a friendly manner and not with so much of an obsession as with the Mary-Sues. All talking at once, they began to relay about their lives and how they were connected with him, sharing plotlines for their stories as they guided him to the food court. Sonic actually found it pleasant, everyone flocking to him. Almost more then what the people outside this place were to him.

Besides, they were giving out free chilidogs, his most favorite kind of food. Can't go wrong with that.

_Hmm, this place might not be so bad after all._

* * *

**Yay, I drag things out. Woot for me….**

**Before I forget, Sky belongs to Sky The Hedgehog, because he's cool. Ha! Hope I used the character alright though. Oo;**

**I only mentioned the name but Golbez belongs to Golbezandcrew. Got it? Good.**

**Sen and Cuervo are mine. Don't take please. Not sure why you would but don't take…because I will find you. :D And just to make sense to some, Sen has this unhealthy obsession with Amy, and Cuervo can angst too much for his own good. I also make him suffer in some stories, why he hates me. :D**

**Guess the cat Earl is mine, only made for this fic, don't expect much from him.**

**The rest, just exaggerated characters.**

**What did you think? Good or bad, I'd like to know. :)**


	3. Rescue Mission, or something like that

**Yay, new chapter. Wootness! I actually think this one isn't as funny as the others. Ah well, I worked on it, which is what really matters. That and money. This one does not focus on Sonic much (gasp!) but it goes back to the others of the Sega characters. After all, we can't forget about them! And thanks for some people offering your own fancharacters, I may use them...maybe. Oo I'm sort of writing this as I go along! So if my brain wants me to, I'll add a character. Right now, only ones I'm using are mine and Sky the Hedgehog's. But thank you everyone:D**

**Let me warn you that Knuckles in this fic really does not like fan characters. You'll see why. No offense to anyone!**

**Now read on...it's quite long...eveything's exxageration...remember...**

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Rescue Mission…or something like that…**_

Now the reader may be wondering, while Sonic was getting acquainted with all his fan character worshippers, as well as some haters, what was going on with the rest of the Sonic gang back at their humble home?

"Shadow, what did you do to my room!"

Not many good things.

Knuckles glared at the black hedgehog in extreme rage, his large fists clenched tightly, growling loudly. Shadow barely showed any reaction, just sitting near the kitchen counter on a wooden stool, a bored expression on his face as he read a large book that he had found lying around the apartment. It was deeply fascinating.

"Answer me, you freak!" The echidna shouted in a hoarse voice. He was clearly not happy with this.

Shadow looked up at the fuming red echidna, irritated that the guy had interrupted his reading. "Hey, I told I was going to shooting practice today."

"But not in my room, you idiot!"

Shadow just shrugged and went back to his reading. The book was getting to an interesting part.

Knuckles just fumed quietly, not able to come up with any words.

"Hey, what's all the screaming about?" Tails came in, holding a small flamethrower in his left hand, the protective mask over his face. He was covered in soot and had obviously just been working on another new invention of his.

"That…hedgehog… just mutilated my room!" Knuckles pointed an accusing finger- no, wait, those mitts of his. Okay, pointed an accusing hand toward Shadow who paid no attention to the situation.

Puzzled, the young fox walked over to the echidna's room to have a look. "Aw, come on, Knuckles, it can't be that ba- Oh my…"

Yeah, it was bad.

It was like a hurricane had taken place in such a tiny area, and then brought in a couple of its tornado buddies to finish the job. The bed had been torn down to mulch, mattress shredded and bedpost ripped to tiny wooden pieces. The walls were embedded with thousands of bullet holes, the covering wall paper slashed until they were hanging limply.

Shadow had gone trigger-happy in here. Very much so. Probably a couple of spin dashes and chaos spears to add in the fun.

"See? See what I mean!" Knuckles waved his arms around frantically to express his anger but only succeeded in looking like an idiot. Shadow noticed the action and quietly laughed. This made the echidna much more paranoid. "What the (bleep) are you laughing at? What is it with you and guns? I respect your personal space and you should respect mine! Yet you go and massacre-!"

"What's with all the yelling about?" Amy had walked in from the front door, eye ridge raised in confusing. In her arms were held paper bags of groceries, results of her afternoon shopping. "I could practically hear you from all the way downstairs, Knuckles."

"_Hey! I'll scream as loud as I want!" _the echidna countered.

"He's just mad because Shadow killed his room," Tails helpfully explained.

"Of course I'm mad! I'm just glad that I had taken my Master Emerald out of there before that _hedgehog _went in. I swear once Angel Island gets fixed, I am outta here!"

"Yeah, you do that," Shadow replied, eyes still fixed on his book. This made Knuckles even angrier, but before he could retaliate in another shout, Amy jumped in.

"Say, where's Sonic?" she blurted out, setting down the food on the kitchen counter.

Knuckles bit off his retort, clearly suppressing his rage. "Out for another run, I guess. It's always the same thing with that hedgehog."

"But he did leave earlier than usual though," Amy said, a tiny bit concerned.

The echidna just shrugged indifferently. "It's nothing. Sonic can barely sit still for an hour, except when he's sleeping."

"Yeah, so he went inside that place instead." Everyone turned to Shadow who had spoken suddenly, eyes still rapt on the book.

"Wait, what did you say? What place?" Tails asked.

Shadow looked up, seemingly surprised that they didn't know. "Across the street, to that fan character place. He went in last night. I was up to go get some snacks and that's when I saw him outside, just going in that door."

"_**WHAT!"**_

Shadow's ears bent downwards in an irritated gesture. "Must you always talk in such a loud voice, Guardian?"

But it seemed that Knuckles did not hear the hedgehog's remark, his face fixed in an unreadable expression. Fearfully, he turned his head towards the window, spotting the large building, its appearance deceiving the horror inside.

Sonic was with them…the _Mary-Sues! _Horrible scenarios of what they were doing to Sonic flashed through his frightened brain. Hey, that means he cares. How sweet.

"Uh, Earth to Knuckles? Hello?" Tails waved a small hand in front of the echidna's blank face.

"I'm not sure but, it looks like he fainted on his feet," Amy said, green eyes sparkling in bewilderment.

Then he suddenly sprang back to life and grabbed a surprised Shadow by the shoulders, lifting the black hedgehog off the stool until his feet were inches away from the floor.

"**_Why didn't you say anything before!" _**Knuckles practically screamed in Shadow's face, shaking him so violently his teeth rattled.

"**_Why should I care!"_ **The hedgehog screamed back.

Amy and Tails' ears were beginning to hurt now from such deafening yells. They imagined that all of Station Square must have heard them.

Knuckles dropped the Ultimate Life-Form roughly to the floor and was headed out the door quickly. "We have to go save him now!"

"Wait, save him from what?" Tails asked.

"From what? Did you not hear?" The echidna had a lucid and horrific gleam in his eyes. "Sonic's trapped inside there! Who knows what kind of torture he's going through now!"

"Torture?" Amy was now beginning to get frightened, her hands clasped before her. "Why would they do that to my beloved Sonic?"

Knuckles gave a sorrowful look. "Because those _Mary-Sues_ are made that way. They exist to make us suffer in horrific ways. Mentally, physically, even forced marriages have happened on numerous occasions-"

"Forced marriages!" Amy gasped in sheer, utter terror. The image of her Sonniku being forced down the aisle in a tuxedo by the barrel of a gun held by some domineering brute (father-in-law), an ecstatic bride jumping up and down as her future husband walked toward her reluctantly. It filled her with dread.

An old regular shotgun wedding. How romantic.

"Noooo! Don't do it, Sonic!" Amy had gone full-blown hysteria, the terrifying omen playing before her eyes so clearly. Her meant-to-be, her soul mate…he would be lost forever…and to some _other_ girl…It was too terrible, too blasphemous (yes, blasphemous) to even contemplate.

Of course, Sonic could get a divorce like every rushed marriage but all that paperwork, taking custody of possessions, real hassle. Sometimes for months, it goes on and on…

And as if that Amy Rose was going to wait around for that.

"We have to rescue him!" The pink hedgehog hefted her large mallet which she seemed to pull out of thin air. No seriously, where does she hide that thing? An invisible pocket? In her dress? Hey, we're getting off topic again.

"We have to go save him now!" Amy yelled fervently, her fan girlish love for Sonic overriding everything.

"Exactly!" Knuckles agreed to Amy's statement, holding up his massive fists. "We must leave now before any other torture is done on Sonic!"

Though the young fox was not as overzealous as his other two friends, Tails was getting a tad worried for his hero. Sonic had been a big brother to him, and if he was suffering, well, by golly, he was going to help!

"Count me in! I'm going too!" he proclaimed, punching one fist in the air.

"Thatta boy!" Knuckles praised.

Only Shadow remained unconvinced.

"This is all so stupid." His dark, sardonic voice cut through their enthusiasm like a bloody knife.

"You're coming too, you know," the echidna stated.

"Are you kidding? Why do I have to go on this little 'rescue mission'?"

"If you had told us last night, then we wouldn't have to go on this mission in the first place. Sonic's probably suffering now and it's all your fault!"

Unfazed by the accusations, Shadow merely cocked one patronizing eye ridge as he stared at the red echidna. "Did you suffer from some traumatic experience from a fan character recently?"

Knuckles' face went rigid, eyes recalling a far-distant memory.

"Uh, you okay?" Amy questioned. It was a full-blown thirty seconds before the Guardian could respond.

"Never mind about that! Let's go!" He was now heading out the door, face set into battle mode.

Tails blue eyes expressed concern. "Knux, if something happened-"

"It was nothing! Let's go now!" Before anyone could say anything, Knuckles was out the door, screaming his war cry. "Yahhhh!"

Amy cast aside the odd little happening from before and joined the echidna in the rescue. "Sonic, I'll save you!" Then she was screaming along side of him with her own "Yahhhh!"

Tails just walked outside, calmly. "Well, this should be interesting." Turning back to the apartment, he was surprised to see Shadow following him out. "So you _are_ actually coming?"

"I guess so," Shadow answered somberly, arms crossed over his torso. "It would be rather nice to see if Sonic was actually suffering." The hedgehog smiled as he said the last word.

"Oh, glad to…uh, hear it," Tails replied somewhat nervously. Then his sapphire eyes caught the slim object in the hedgehog's left hand. "Wait, are you actually bringing that along?"

"What? You got a problem with it?" Shadow frowned just slightly, holding up the gun casually, finger dangerously close to the trigger.

"No! No, I'm good."

With a grumpy "humph," the black hedgehog nonchalantly walked past the fox boy who gulped loudly.

Tails sighed and put a hand to his head. "I wonder how this'll turn out."

* * *

The four gallant heroes, heads up high, courage emanating from their forms, marched their way up to the forbidden door of fan characters- 

"_Mary-Sues,_ dang it!" Knuckles shouts.

Fine, Mary-Sues. Whatever. They marched their way up to the forbidden door of _Mary-Sues, _prepared to rescue their most cherished comrade at any cost.

Well, most of them.

"Let's just get this over with. I'm missing _Days Of Our Lives _for this thing," Shadow complained in an irritated tone.

"You watch soap operas, Shadow?" Amy asked with a sly smile.

"Wha- No! Of course not! I was just messing with you!" Shadow instantly replied, silently reprimanding himself for releasing such valued information.

"Uh huh, yeah…anyway, here we are!" Knuckles announced as they approached the door. "Right here, with that terrible, **forbidden** door…of doom!" he lamely added.

Amy just gazed at it uninterestingly. "It doesn't look that scary, Knuckles."

"Do not challenge me, woman!"

"Excuse me!"

"We're not suppose to fight each other!" Tails called out, trying to be the peacemaker of the group, glancing fearfully at the large mallet gripped in Amy's hands.

"As I said before, let's just get this over with," Shadow said with crossed arms over his torso, putting on his 'bad boy' expression, the kind that makes us fan girls go crazy for.

Knuckles turned away from Amy swiftly, wavering his dreadlocks about his shoulders. "Don't worry, Shadow. You'll get to your precious soap opera in time."

"I told you I don't watch those things!"

Ignoring the sputtering hedgehog, Knuckles walked up to the door, trying to sport a casual façade though it was clear in his eyes he was downright scared. He actually trembled with each step. Tentatively, he laid a hand on the wooden barrier, and then with a high yelp, stepped back as if he had touched red-hot metal.

"I sense an unfathomable evil coming from in there!"

"Yeah, we get it. You're a coward."

"…Shut it, Shadow."

Amy tapped her foot rapidly, unconsciously imitating one of Sonic's habits after spending so much time with him. "So, are we going to go in or what?"

"Patience!" the echidna held up a hand to her face. "We cannot rush into a situation blindly. I've seen many things, many_ freaky _things come out of this door. Don't be fooled by its appearance. It happens to be made from the strongest material known to man and animals, or Sonic would have broken it down a long time ago."

"What kind of material?" Tails asked with inquisitive wonder.

"I have no idea. But nonetheless, we shall prevail! I'm sure that if I gather enough strength in these powerful arms of mine, I might be able to break down this door in just a couple of hits and-"

Fed up with the echidna's rambling, Shadow walked nonchalantly toward the _scary _door, unnoticed by the group who listened attentively to Knuckles blabbering.

"All those bench presses at the gym are finally going to pay off here. Better stand back everyone in case some of the door pieces hit you as I pound this thing to kingdom come-"

"It's open."

"What?"

Shadow looked back, hand on the doorknob which he used to push the barrier inward. An open door was the result. Knuckles just stared, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. "How did you-?"

"It was unlocked…idiot." Shadow lowered his eyelids in clear annoyance.

"I…was going to do that next!" Knuckles defended, trying to regain some of his lost pride.

"Right, Guardian," Shadow responded, obviously not believing a single word.

Tails peeked inside the building, seeing a couple of lights lit in the hallway. "So, can we go in now?"

Amy casually headed toward the opening. "Yeah, I think no one's around-"

"Hold it!" The echidna commanded, stopping the pink hedgehog in her tracks. "We must first check out the premises! As the only person here who had experience with these kind of creatures, I shall go in first!"

"Whatever you say," Shadow gestured toward the open door, completely bored.

Though Knuckles seemed to stall for time as he did stretches, performed karate moves in the air, did some breathing exercises, meditated for a good three minutes, then went back to stretching.

"We're waiting, Guardian!" Shadow yelled, impatient at the echidna's doings.

"A warrior must always prepare himself for battle!"

"What battle? It's just a freaking building! Just hurry up already and get that stupid faker!"

"You don't know what we're dealing with, you freak of a creation by some mad scientist who had serious issues like you!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me!"

Tails sighed, putting a small hand over his face in embarrassment. "Really, can't we go inside already? We've been standing here arguing for over ten minutes."

"We'll go in when I say so," Knuckles stated, taking the leadership role a bit too far.

"Well, you might want to hurry up here!"

Surprised, the echidna, hedgehog, and fox turned toward the ajar door, spotting young Amy who was already way inside in the hallway, waving to them cheerily. Knuckles felt his pride deflate again. "But I didn't-"

"The girl did something right for a change. Let's hurry this up." Shadow gave his dark smile, walking inside with a curious Tails following suit. The echidna had the look of a beaten dog, head bowed down in defeat as he trailed behind the others in a sorrowful manner. Any more depressed and he would have whimpered pathetically.

**_Finally,_** the foursome were within fan character areas. Prepared to expect the worse; such as three-headed demons, terrible fire-breathers, maybe even some ecstatic super powerful teenagers with erratic mood swings (and that is scary!), all that they found were a normal living area, bare and deserted for the most part. They were in the hallway with its many doors, along with the small tables and lamps. But nothing seemed unusual. In fact, their thoughts were the same as a particular blue hedgie when he first entered the building.

Bo-ring! Just like this chapter…bah…

"Gee, Knux. When do these horrific _Mary-Sues _come to eat us alive?" Shadow asked in a sarcastic and conceding tone. "I'm practically shaking in my jet shoes."

Knuckles felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He knew what he spoke before was true! But it looks like the fan characters were forming against him by not doing their usual routine of torturing the copyrights. Just his luck.

Both Amy and Tails had to reluctantly agree with Shadow. Nothing here seemed the least bit sinister at all. Watching a snail crawl was more exciting than this.

"You were making a big deal out of nothing, Knuckles," Amy said out of sincerity yet the words still stung the poor echidna's pride.

"…You don't have to rub it in…"

_RING!_

_The 12:30 class will now begin, _blared a voice from an unseen loudspeaker.

"Huh?" said all four in unison.

Then the doors opened up, a bunch of bodies marched rapidly out into the hall, and the stampeding ritual commenced once more…

And the rescue group were right in the midst of it all, ready to be trampled underfoot.

Knuckles was grinning. "Ha! Told you!"

Tails was wide-eyed. "Oh boy…"

"Out of the way!" shouted a young squirrel, brutally pushing aside the kitsune.

And thus, the four were shoved and jostled among the mass, confused and dazed, trying to find an opening in the crowd to allow them to move away. But in a merciless act, they fell to the onslaught of pointed heels and heavy mountain boots, repeatedly saying "Ouch!" and "Yipe!" and "Why me! Oh God, why me?"

Though if you listen hard enough, you could just make out Knuckle's oddly cheerful "I was right! I was right! I was- ow! I was right!"

When it seemed that the crowd's charge would forever keep on going, the number of sharp heels diminished along with the insulting commands to move forward. Until in almost no time, only a few people were in the halls, tromping through the doors, shutting them tight.

"Wait for me!" shouted one tiny rabbit, pumping his little legs along until he, too went to a room.

Tails was hovering in the air with the aid of his rotating tails, having enough common sense and intelligence to do so before he got seriously hurt by the stampede. He descended back to the ground as he went to help his friends. "Hey, everyone alright?"

"I- I'm fine," Amy stuttered out, sitting on top of one of the tables in the hallway, using it before to escape the relentless march. "Where's Knuckles?"

Tails searched around and didn't see the scarlet one in his view, but did spot a hole in the ground, looking fresh and recently dug. Then a head timidly poked out of it with shifty eyes. "Are they gone?" it asked fearfully.

"Yeah, they left," Tails answered as he watched the echidna climb out of the hole he had created for escape. He was lucky to have brought his shovel claws along. Smart boy. But he cast aside his traumatic experience and had the most haughty smile on his face. "Ha! I told you! These guys are trouble! Now do you believe me?"

"Yes, Knuckles…" Amy and Tails both stated in monotonous voices.

The echidna was nearly squealing in delight. "See? If we had checked the premises like I said, then we could have avoided such an attack. These Mary-Sues probably set us up for a trap and they nearly caught us."

"Yeah, we get it. Should've listened to you," Amy impatiently replied, getting off the table. She wasn't exactly impressed.

The echidna was still blissfully giddy, which was usually not in his firm and serious nature. _Now_ that dumb Shadow had to agree with him! Turning around to find the black hedgehog, his violet eyes widened slightly, almost dumbfounded. "Uh oh…"

"Huh? What is it?" Tails had been gazing cautiously at the doors, ready to react at any movement.

Knuckles merely pointed to the floor a couple of feet away.

Poor, poor Shadow. He had taken the brunt of the crowd's attack.

While Tails had flown above, Knuckles hiding underground, and Amy perched on a coffee table, Shadow had been right in the middle of the hall and, well…let's just say his screams of horrific, bloodcurdling terror were drowned out by the mob.

As I said before; poor, poor Shadow.

The remaining three gathered around the black hedgie sprawled on his chest, quills tussled left and right in messy angles, not really moving one bit.

"So, uh, is he alright?" Amy asked after they gazed down at the hedgehog for long amount of time. She bent down and started to tap his head curiously, like a naïve child poking a dead body with a stick. Wait, that's a pretty odd analogy.

"Wonder if he has his wallet on him?" Knuckles wondered out loud.

Tails looked with disappointment toward the echidna. "That's kinda low."

"Well, he tore up my room! Besides, the hedgehog owes me! Especially for those damned insults of his. I say he got what he deserved, always going on and angsting about his life and his precious _Maria._ It's enough to make a guy want to strangle him. And furthermore-!"

"Do you ever _shut up!"_

Knuckles was cut short by Shadow's curt and, obviously annoyed, interruption.

"God, even unconscious I can still hear you freaking gloat! What kind of-! Uh, I'm too tired to even yell anymore."

The black hedgehog clambered up on shaky legs, red eyes dilated in what would seem to be insanity. He put one gloved hand over his forehead, groaning from being run-over not so long ago. Knuckles seemed put out by Shadow's affront, and did not respond.

"So you're okay then?" asked Tails.

Despite being run over carelessly like some rodent on a busy highway where only death tolls, Shadow gave a weary nod that he was just fine. He _was_ the Ultimate Life-Form after all. Which means that he is the best. This is a true fact and has nothing to do with the authoress having a great fondness for Shadow the Hedgehog. No, not at all.

What are you looking at? Freaks…Oops, there goes two of my reviews.

"You know, I expected you to use your gun on…those people," Amy ventured timidly.

Shadow merely shrugged. "Even though I was nearly punched to the ground by those things, I didn't feel like wasting any bullets."

"Ah, I…guess that makes sense."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No!"

"Please, let's not fight amongst each other!" Tails yelled, the companionship once again breaking. "Let's just calmly and rationally figure out a solution to find Sonic. Because I know that if we work together, we can achieve anything!"

Shadow yawned. "…That sounded terribly clichéd,"

"…I know."

Amy sighed in fatigue. At least things couldn't possibly get any worse-

"OMG!"

Speak of the devil.

The group turned around sharply at the high voice, ready for anything. But Knuckles was trembling in deep, dark fear. " Oh no… Oh no. It's you!"

An echidna girl who had suddenly appeared before them gave a guileless smile, her eyes radiating with ecstatic fervor. She gazed upon the four with rapturous awe.

"Eeee! Dis is gr8! I luv u all!111!"

Her voice was enough to make ears bleed, and to the reader, their eyes bleed.

Knuckles still looked at her with that awful dread on his countenance. "No…Not again! I thought I finally got rid of you! Why must I continue to suffer!"

Amy turned questioning eyes toward the shivering Guardian. "You _know _this person?"

The echidna girl jumped up and down in excitement, then started running forward to the group, her arms outstretched. "Knuckales! I mised u!"

The Guardian stepped back hastily, using his friends as shields. "Shadow, use your gun."

"What?"

"Don't question me! Just use your gun already! She's getting closer! We're all gonna die!"

"Knuckales!"

"_AHHHH!"_

The girl pounced on the red echidna, clutching on to him like a stubborn leech that particularly likes its prey. Screaming in sheer panic and horror, he ran around in circles in the hallway, while at the same time, attempted in vain to pry the girl off.

"Get her off! Get her off! Nooo!"

"I luv u, Knuckales!"

"Is there no God!"

Meanwhile, Shadow, Tails, and Amy watched the strange scenario of the fleeing Guardian in mingled amusement and pity. They would have helped, but they sort of enjoyed the show. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to catch the usually serious Knuckles in such an act.

"…I think I finally see where the Guardian got his strong dislike for fan characters," Shadow commented, an evil smile on his face.

"Yeah, no kidding," Tails chimed in. "So…shouldn't we go help him or something?"

Shadow still had that most wicked smile. "Five more minutes."

"For the love of all that is pure and holy and _canon_, help me!"

Amy sighed and hefted her large hammer expertly. "Alright Knuckles, stand still. I don't want to accidentally hit you instead."

"Are you out of your mind!" The Guardian screamed as he continued to run around frantically. "If I stop, she wins!"

Amy's green eyes flared. "Well, if you want me to help-"

"Have no fear! For I, the great and heroic Sky is here!" said a bright red hedgehog who came into view suddenly. He had a long, black cape wrapped around his form, twin swords strapped on his back, his face sporting a flashing grin.

"Who the heck are you?" Shadow asked rudely.

"I'm Sky! Didn't you hear what I said before? You need to get your ears checked."

"What?"

But the newcomer ignored Shadow and just strode nonchalantly to the screaming echidnas, one in terror, one in happiness. With each step, his two swords made a clanking sound against his back. Only a couple of feet away from the two, he procured a tiny Sonic plushie in his hand swiftly and waved it around in the air. "Hey, look what I have!"

The echidna girl moved her head, staring at the Sonic doll, giggling excitedly. Jumping away from a now extremely troubled Knuckles, she ran towards the red hedgehog. "Soinic!"

Deftly, Sky threw the doll away from him, down farther into the hall. The girl chased after it like a dog, finally jumping on it as it landed to the ground. With a cry of delight, she clasped the doll tightly. "Yay, Soinic!"

"Now!" yelled Sky.

At his command, a flurry of bodies appeared from above, descending toward the echidna girl in a heap. She only had time to look up questioningly before she was trapped underneath the pile.

"We got her!" shouted one person from the mountain of fan characters.

"Good! But you might want to let her breathe!" Sky yelled.

Speedily, the people scrambled back to their feet, revealing a passed out echidna girl lying on the floor. Sometimes extreme situations call for extreme force. And this was one of them.

"Hey, I thought she liked me," said one person who was walking up to Sky behind.

The red hedgehog turned to meet with him. "Yeah, I think she likes both you and Knuckles but she can't decide. Hey, did you bring me a pizza like I asked?"

"Yep," replied the other hedgehog, holding out a steaming hot pizza slice to Sky.

"Yay! Thanks, Sonic!" And in no time at all, Sky munched on the food hungrily. "I barely had anything to eat since an hour ago."

Eating his tenth chili dog that day, Sonic turned his head and at last spotted his four friends that had come to his rescue. "Oh, hey guys. What brings you here?"

The group stared at him silently until Amy could not stay quiet, her overzealous love and worry for Sonic bursting through. "Oh, Sonic!"

"No, wait!" But she had already pounced on him in an anime-like glomp, squeezing the remaining air out of him. Unfortunately, the action caused Sonic to drop his half eaten chili dog to the ground. "Aw, man…Amy, what-?"

"I thought that you were going through some horrible things! After all that Knuckles said, I thought you were going to be…married!"

"Huh?"

"Sonic! Don't you ever leave me like that again!" To emphasize that, she gave him a slap across the face making him go "Ouch!", then immediately reverted back to hugging.

"So…you're okay?" Tails asked.

"Not right now he isn't," Shadow said dryly, seeing Sonic desperately trying to breathe from the crushing embrace. "Amy, you might want to loosen your strangle on him."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sonic!" she said cheerfully, her playful smile back on her face.

Sonic took huge gulps of air, feeling the oxygen coming back into his lungs. "Yeah, okay. You guys went looking for me?"

Tails ran up to the blue hedgehog. "We were worried about you, Sonic. Well, most of us, I don't think Shadow really cared, but _we_ were! Knuckles said that you would be in evil trouble if you stayed here."

Knuckles at this moment was shivering, casting frightened violet eyes at the fan characters that had appeared. Though no one was really paying him any attention right now.

Sonic laughed at Tail's concerns. "Nah, there's nothing _evil _going on here. A lot of these guys are really nice, like Sky over here."

"Hello!" the mentioned hedgehog greeted, still eating his pizza.

"Sky…I think I knew a girl once by that same name," Shadow mentioned.

Gulping down his meal, the red hedgehog assumed an offended front. "It is _not _a girl's name! Why do people keep saying that? It doesn't even make sense! I am proud of this name of mine, ever since the early days of my youth. You see, I was born in this log cabin-"

Then something fell from above, traveling in high speeds towards Sky's head with a hard _clunk!_ Instead of a ceiling tile, this time it was pipe. A really big, long metal pipe. The kind that would hurt if one happened to hit you on the head when you didn't expect it. So since Sky didn't expect it, he fell forward to the floor, crying out in a yelp of pain.

"Ow! Why is this always happening to me! That's twice in the same day!"

Tails looked up to the ceiling, confused. "You guys don't really keep this place well-maintained, do you?"

"Add insult to injury, thanks," Sky said dryly, glancing over to Sonic who was laughing again.

"This just keeps getting better and better," said the blue hedgehog with a satisfied grin.

Well, at least the rescue group had achieved their goal. They had finally found Sonic.


End file.
